Unexpected
by Siamese712
Summary: Lexi dose some thinking about her relationship and her unexpected partner.


Unexpected.

Never would I have expected this.

Many would consider it an inevitability; me, striking a relationship with one of the guys. All of us are so close. Being housemates makes it the we're close enough for it to happen for regular people. The chances of relations is _amplified_ in our line of living. We rely on each and trust our lives to each other. I suppose if we didn't the team would fall apart. It would only make sens that with every thing we go through feelings of friendship would evolve into something more.

But...But with him?

He's not the first person I would ever think of being romantic with. We've always gotten along just fine, but still we're so different. Yet it happened. Everything happened so quickly to lead to where I am now. With his arms around me, our bodies pressed together by the curve of my hammock. His eyes closed and him breathing so calmly: I can't help but chuckle. He's so different when he's asleep like this. He looks so cute like this, and so calm. Some times at night I can hear him sleeping restlessly. All of the guys have restless night, but he tends to have them the most. Mumbling in his sleep or continuously turning and rolling.

His sleep has been much more deep these last few months...hm, now that I think of it he hasn't done any of those things sens we started to sleep together. Nothings changed in our lives except... Am I causing it? Do I calm him? ...I guess that thought makes me smile, because I am.

I wonder what that means tho. It's such a vulnerable moment when you think about it. What do I mean to him if I can calm him in his sleep?... A better question I should ask myself is what dose he mean to me?

I really do need to think on that one for a moment... What should he mean to me? Our relation shifted so suddenly, so quickly, I guess I haven't processed it. It's hard to tell when it started. HOW it started... That day in the lab? I guess that would be it. It was just an accident and he didn't mean it. He simply tripped into me. But I do believe it was the trigger. I suppose getting literally stuck together for four days will do that.

It led to side glances, and gentle touching when passing by. To finding excuses to hang out more often then before. Finding reasons to leave HQ in our civilian close. To gentle kisses and caresses and midnight rendezvous.

I look at him. Again he sleeps so contently. Breathing deeply in and out of his slightly open mouth. I trace his mouth lightly with my finger tip. He fidgets a touch so I stop. I feel his arm around me tighten in his sleep. Him holding his little secret close and me wrapping my arms around my little secret.

So what **should** he mean to me? He's my _friend_. He'll _always_ be my friend, but he's more now. I just don't know how much more. Its like somethings holding me back... What? Like the assumptions? Societies bias?!

No ones ever said it, but I can see it in there mannerisms. Even he implied it once one night in his room! They all expect me to be with Ace! Even part of me feels like I should, but why? Yeah we get along great and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was attractive. But these same words could be said for others. Others on the team even. So why should I be with Ace? Why was it my first time with him I saw a hurt looking Ace and felt a stab of guilt? Is it because we're both rabbits, that we're both supper powered? Is it assumed because we're seen together so much? We _HAVE_ to be do to our roles in the team! Half the time I'm with Ace we're discussing mission reports and battle strategy.

Can I not deturmin my current relationships meaning because my partner isn't of the same race as I? Society has come a long way, especially with the humans, but with anthros being of different animal race make people uncomfortable.

I turn my head into his chest as I push these thought away. They shouldn't be factors in this! I shouldn't even think of them. I need to think of **him** and **me**. It's _our_ relationship. Not the worlds. Hell, we haven't even **told** _anyone_ yet!

...That's getting to the point that it could be dangerous. I'm not talking on the field dangerous. We've conducted our selves well. I'm talking personal lives dangerous. What would happen if one of us decided to break it off tomorrow? Who would we turn to? What if a accident came our way? How would I explain that one to the guys?... How would _I_ react to that one?

The very thought make my hand absentmindedly fall to lay on my abdomen. How would I feel to know I cared a life that was half him?

I let the thought sink in a moment before my hand retreats to cover my mouth. I can feel tears building up! My god!... I'd be joyed... I'd be over joyed!

If we where to break up tomorrow I'd cry. I'd more then simply _cry_. I'd be a **sobbing** mess! How on _**earth**_ could I have not realized this?! I'm so damn happy when he's with me, and part of me feels so lonely when he's not. Like it's missing.

I jump when I hear my alarm clock go off. Is it 3 in the morning already? Hoe long have I been sitting here thinking?

The moment he starts to stir and reaches over to turn the clock off, I wipe away a couple of tears that escaped and pray that my eyes looking red comes off as being woken up.

He sighs, and stretches in place as he looks at the alarm, "I can't wait for the day where I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to sneak back to my own room just to make sure no one sees me in here."

I lean my head against his chest and hum a small agreement as I smile a little at how his words come out so slowing sounding from waking up. "Dido, but at lest tomorrow it's me heaving to sneak out of your room."

He chuckles slight, before kissing the top of my head and slipping out the side of my hammock. He grabs a par of jeans off the floor and slips them on. He sends a smile back at me, "I was having a relay nice dream."

His eyes twinkle in away that makes my stomach fluster. I smile too and think of my thoughts from the night, "Yeah, me too."

He smiles wider, "Remind me to tell you mine latter."

"Dido." I smile. Now that I know how I feel I think it's time to tell him...him of all people.

He smiles back at me as he stands by the door. That sweet innocent smile of his, "Good night Lexi."

Did you know Pink, as a color, is really just a lighter shade of Red?

"Good night Rev."

* * *

**This is a one shot. I will not wright more related to it. I simply felt like doing something a little different then my other works. Not even sure where the idea came from.**


End file.
